koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yuri Sakazaki
Japonesa (pero según ella, no recuerda bien) |Altura = 168 cm |Peso = 53 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = A |Familiares/Relaciones = Takuma Sakazaki (padre), Ronnet Sakazaki (madre, fallecida), Ryo Sakazaki (hermano) |Ocupación = Estudiante |Gustos = Sus amigos, un par de aretes de perla, los bienes de su fallecida madre |Odios = Pulpos, hombres indecisos, Mr. Karate |Hobbies = Experimentar en la cocina, Karaoke |Comida = Curry, Pastelillos, lo que ella cocina, kasujiro y el pescado |Deportes = Softball |Medidas = 85cm, 58cm, 86cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Karate Kyokugenryu }} Yuri Sakazaki (ユリ・サカザキ o ユリ 坂崎, Yuri Sakazaki) es un personaje presentado en las series de Art of Fighting como la damisela en apuros y más adelante como personaje seleccionable. Desde entonces, ella ha aparecido en bastantes títulos de SNK, junto a su hermano mayor, Ryo Sakazaki. Ella es la primer mujer practicante del Karate Kyokugenryu. En la encuesta de popularidad de Neo Geo Freak's, fue votada como el personaje favorito N° 19 con un total de 726 votos. __TOC__ Historia Art of Fighting En la infancia, Takuma le dedicaba más tiempo al entrenamiento de Ryo para ser el próximo heredero de la familia más que a la crianza de Yuri. Cuando ella tenía 6 años, su madre murió en un trágico accidente de automovil. Presintiendo que su familia estaba siendo objetivo de sus enemigos, su padre los deja para protegerlos. Con la pérdida de ambos padres, se vuelve bastante miedosa y muy dependiente de Ryo por el resto de su infancia. Cuando ella conoció a Robert, ella no confiaba en él, pero con el tiempo su perspectiva fue cambiando. Cuando cumplió 17 años, Yuri fue secuestrada por Mr. Big bajo órdenes de Geese Howard como parte de un plan para chantajear a su padre. Tras su secuestro, Ryo y Robert se dirigen a Southtown para conocer su paradero y rescatarla. Mientras estaba captiva, ella descubre la identidad de Mr. Karate. Cuando Ryo derrota a sus captores, se lo revela a Ryo y la familia Sakazaki se vuelve a reunir. Con el objetivo de que sea capaz de protegerse en el futuro, Takuma le enseña cómo pelear, a pesar de ser del disgusto de Ryo y Robert. Takuma entrenó a Yuri en secreto, pero solo le enseño lo suficiente para que pudiera defenderse por si sola. Ella se preocupa por Robert cuando este no se presenta a su cita previo a los eventos de Art of Fighting 3. Poniéndose de acuerdo con su hermano, comienzan a buscarlo en Glasshill. Durante su viaje, ella es herida por Sinclair y hospitalizada. Si el jugador sigue la historia de Robert, una tensa Yuri aparece para ayudar a Robert contra Wyler. Ella esta lo suficientemente recuperada como para irse con Robert para el final del juego. De acuerdo con Ryo, ella y Robert son aún solteros durante los eventos de Buriki One. Ella después se queda para ayudar con el negocio familiar. The King of Fighters Yuri, ahora segura de su progreso, decide entrar al torneo, pero su hermano se opone. Ella ignora su comentario y hace equipo con King y Mai. No es sino hasta el torneo de 1996 cuando finalmente forman un equipo juntos representando el prestigio del Kyokugenryu al mundo. Ella es forzada a entrar al equipo cuando Takuma le da un ultimatum de que entre con Ryo o se vaya de la casa. Tras el torneo de 1999, Yuri quería una vez más mostrar su independencia. Yuri le ruega a King que tome su lugar por ese año y se une al Women's Team. En 2001, Robert revela que su familia esta en problemas económicos. Entonces es cuando todos deciden entrar al torneo para obtener el premio en efectivo y ayudar a Robert. Desde 2001, Yuri ha sido un miembro regular del equipo Art of Fighting junto con Ryo y Robert. En The King of Fighters XI, Yuri tiene un nuevo rival llamado Malin. Ella deja atonito a su padre por su nuevo corte de cabellor antes de los eventos de KOF XIII y ella se molesta por las excéntricas reacciones de su familia. Desde la creciente habilidad que adquieren muchos artistas marciales en el torneo, Robert le informa de los deseos de Takuma y Ryo de que abandone el Karate por su propia seguridad. Optimista con sus intentos de probarse a si misma, termina haciendo equipo con Mai y King para el nuevo torneo. Personalidad Yuri Sakazaki es una chica amistosa que se preocupa por su familia y amigos. Ella es una fuerte creyente de la inovación y las modas, constantemente encontrando formas de mejorar a través de cambios. Ella frecuentemente discute con su padre y Ryo en asuntos que involucran su intento de ser independiente. En Art of Fighting, esta bastante presente el hecho de que ella está enamorada de Robert tras su rescate. Mientras que en Art of Fighting 3, ella confirma tener una relación con Robert. Esta atracción esta poco visible durante las series de King of Fighters. Poderes *'Reunir chi:' Yuri puede reunir chi de Gaia, la madre-tierra. *'Proyectil de Energía:' Yuri puede lanzar el Kouken y el Haoh Shou Kouken normalmente. *'Reflector de Energía:' Yuri puede crear una esfera de energía en sus manos y reflejar proyectiles. Estilo de Pelea Yuri utiliza lo más básico del Karate Kyokugenryu. Para probar su propio valor, ella hace sus propios arreglos en movimientos para que éstos reflejen su mente y caractes. Sus movimientos propios son el Slipstream Handslap y el Big Butt Press. Musica *'Diet:' Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters 2002, SNK Gals' Fighters, SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium *'Ne!:' The King of Fighters 94 *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass:' The King of Fighters 95 *'Kamikirimushi:' The King of Fighters 96 *'Art of Fight:' The King of Fighters 98 *'Ryu-Ko:' The King of Fighters 99 *'Come up Smiling:' The King of Fighters 2000 *'Fight to the Limit:' The King of Fighters 2001 *'Kyoku-gen:' The King of Fighters 2003 *'After a Long Absence:' The King of Fighters XI *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'ART OF FIGHT ~ Ryuko to Tsubame' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Cho Smile' - Days of Memories (Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!) Dobladores *Harumi Ikoma - Art of Fighting *Kaori Horie - Art of Fighting 2~presente *Amy Walls - Maximum Impact series *Ayumi Hamasaki - Art of Fighting anime *Veronica Taylor - Art of Fighting anime *Sakura Tange - Dengeki Bunko drama CD Apariciones *Art of Fighting - damisela en apuros *Art of Fighting 2 *Art of Fighting 3 - PNJ en la historia de Ryo y Robert *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters R-2 *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium - personaje secreto *Capcom vs SNK *Capcom vs SNK Pro *SNK Gals' Fighters *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX - striker *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters: Neowave *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 2006 *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters XIII Cameos *The King of Fighters XII - mención *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - cameo escrito en la frase de victoria de Robert contra Mr.Big y otro cameo escrito en la frase de victoria de Mr. Karate's contra Robert *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise] *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (version Neo-Geo CD ) *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - cameo en los endings de Ryo y Mr. Karate *Koi no Iroha ~Momiji Iro Tsuku Aki~ *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Traje Alterno de Ryo Sakazaki Animes *Art of Fighting (anime) Ver También *Yuri Sakazaki/Movimientos Trivia *En algunos juegos, cuando Yuri sufre un k.o. con algún movimiento especial, su vestimenta superior se desgarra. Esto sucede en Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters XIII. *En Capcom vs. SNK 2, cuando Yuri termina una pelea con un "Dramatic KO" (ganar con un super move como counter contra otro super move de otro personaje), ella intentará ajustar su gi. Sin embargo, su cinturón de desamarra y este abre su top. Yuri se sonrroja en verguenza e intenta cubrirse. *Yuri rompe notablemente con la cuarta pared en KOF XI: en su win pose contra Gai Tendo, ella sugiere la frase "Hurricane Upper!", referencia a que Gai y Joe Higashi tienen al mismo doblador. Tarjetas Sprites Galería Image:Yuri-Sakazaki.jpg|artwork The King of Fighter 2002 Image:Yuri_Sakazaki_2003.jpg|artwork The King of Fighter 2003 Image:Yuri_XI.jpg|artwork The King of Fighter XI Image:Yuri2006.jpg|render de KOF 2006 render Image:Yuri another.jpg|Traje alterno de Yuri en Maximum Impact. Image:Yuri majhong.jpg|screenshot de KOF Gals Mahjong Image:Yuri irohagame.jpg|Yuri en el tercer episodio de Koi no Iroha Image:Yuri-anime.jpg|Yuri en el Art of Fighting TV special 017.png|Trofeo Yuri KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Nacidos en Diciembre Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes KOF '94